Finding a Job
Finding a Job is the 2nd episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on December 28, 2014. Plot Seth realizes that if he ever wants a house, he needs to get a job and SpongeBob immediately suggest that Seth work at the Krusty Krab. So, Seth goes with SpongeBob to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob tells Seth that the Krusty Krab needs a waiter. When SpongeBob and Seth enter the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is surprised at how early SpongeBob is (it is 6:30am) and asks who Seth is. SpongeBob introduces Seth to Mr. Krabs and says that he wants an application to be a waiter at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs gives Seth an application form. Seth completes it gives it to Mr. Krabs, accidentally disrupting him bathing in a tub full of money. Seth is immediately hired because Mr. Krabs has never had applications to be a waiter and tells him to be there tomorrow by 7am. Transcript *[camera shows SpongeBob sitting on the couch with Caleb and Gary beside them watching TV) *'Seth': coming down the stairs SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob': Yes? *'Seth': You know, if I ever want a house here, I'm going to have to get a job. *'SpongeBob': Hey! You can work with me at the Krusty Krab? *'Caleb': The crusty-what? *'SpongeBob': The Krusty Krab, the finest eating establishment that has ever been established for eating and the home of the Krabby Patty! *'Seth': You mean, I can work with you? *'SpongeBob': Yeah, it'll be great! I'm the frycook there! walking out the door And you can meet Squidward and you can try your first Krabby Patty and you can work with me in the kitchen! You should be a waiter, we usually just hand people a tray with their food on it, but sometimes I serve it to them if I have to. We need a waiter. *'Seth': Okay! *and Seth walk into the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob': MR. KRABS! *Krabs runs out of his office *'Mr. Krabs': SpongeBob! You're here early! at Seth Who's he? *'SpongeBob': This is my friend, Seth Hamm, and he wants an application to be a waiter here. *'Mr. Krabs': Is he as good a worker as you? *'SpongeBob': Y---es! *'Mr. Krabs': Good! Hands a paper to Seth, here's your application, laddy! *'Seth': Thank you. *'Mr. Krabs': Ooh! And he has good manners too! around and walks towards his office Well, I'll leave you to fill out the application. *'Seth': Hmmm---let's see. aloud Fill out your full name, age, and address. down something, then turns around to SpongeBob Should I put your address or not? *'SpongeBob': I think you should write down your P.O. Box. *'Seth': Okay. aloud again What position are you interested in? ''Waiter. ''Do you have any experience? Hmmm....no. writing *'French Narrator': time card A few minutes later.... *'Seth': All done! *'SpongeBob': I'll show you to Mr. Krab's office and you can give it to him. *'Seth': Okay. *and Seth enter Mr. Krabs office, interrupting Mr. Krabs bathing in a tub full of money *'Mr. Krabs': gasps Don't scare me like that! *'SpongeBob': Sorry, Mr. K. Here's your application. *gives Mr. Krabs the application *'Mr. Krabs': Thank you! Actually, that's all I needed, I've never had any application for a waiter. So, you're already hired! Be here tomorrow by 7 am. *'SpongeBob': Yipeee! Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mr. Krabs, the French Narrator, and the Krusty Krab. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:2014 Category:December 2014 Category:Shamm2001's Works